As an existing technology to realize near field communication, there is known RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) or NFC (Near Field Communication).
Recently, a non-contact transfer technology called ‘Transfer JET’ is developed. In this transfer technology, power supply is required, communication distance is a maximum of 3 cm, but data transfer speed is very high, that is, 560 Mbps.
In existing wireless communication terminals, in order to transmit a recorded image through wireless communication and to print out said image, a user must perform complicated operations such as selecting the image, initiating a transmitting function using a menu screen and specifying a communicating party.
As a known technology, when a plurality of files is transmitted from a data transmitting apparatus to data processing apparatus, there is a wireless communication system which provides an interface displayed in the data processing apparatus, for selecting the file to be transmitted (Japanese Patent-Laid-Open 2006-020078). Namely, a data receiving apparatus displays file information regarding files capable of being transmitted from the transmitting apparatus and the receiving apparatus provides a user interface for selecting a file to be transmitted.
As another known technology, an information processing system is known wherein the adjacency or contact of a communication apparatus is detected and the processing specified by information transmitted from the detected apparatus is executed by an application program (Japanese Patent-Laid-Open No. 2006-157392).
When near field communication system is utilized, there is a convenience that an image recorded in a first wireless communication terminal is transmitted to a second wireless communication terminal only by moving the first wireless communication terminal close to the second wireless communication terminal.
However, there is a disadvantage in that the image in the first wireless communication terminal cannot be transferred when the image is not in the selected state. Further, there is no prior art notifying the user of that state and conveniently specifying the image to be transferred.